ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Levin (Earth-68)
This version of Kevin Levin is the one that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. The series Kevin appears in are the John Smith 10 franchise, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, Ryder 10 and the Argit 10 spin-off. Powers and Abilities Kevin is a half human half Osmosian hybrid. He has absorption powers, able to absorb energy, DNA, matter and powers. He has enhanced strength and durability even without his powers. He is intelligent in alien ideals and mechanics, his vehicle of choice varying between series. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Kevin's personality and background is very similar to UAF Kevin. Kevin first appeared as a bounty hunter after the bounty placed on John Smith. He is defeated, while John is captured by Rob Lucci. Gwen wakes him up, demanding that he helps her rescue John. He is instantly attracted to Gwen, and begrudgingly agrees. She assists in rescuing John from Vilgax, and they escape, accidentally using the hyperdrive to go to Flors Verdance. While John is a bit distrustful, he returns the favor by rescuing him from the Mycelium. Afterwards, Kevin permanently joins the team. Kevin becomes the mechanic expert, driver, and alien expert of the crew. He essentially replaces Eddy, who was already a part of the team and appears less often after this. While he has distinguishing parts in his appearances, he is mostly backup that appears in many appearances not focusing on him. He reveals that Eddy's and Gwen's powers come from alien heritage. Gwen denies this, but it is proven true when they meet Verdona, Gwen's grandmother. When given the choice to leave, Kevin tells her that he'd miss her, convincing her to stay. He participates in the final battle against the Highbreed, assisting in taking the control tower. When Gwen tries to go full Anodite to destroy the Highbreed, he convinces her to calm down. Later, the group is approached by Magister Prior Gilhil, who attempts to arrest them for impersonating Plumbers. He reveals his dream of becoming a Plumber like his dad, and after being given a second chance, he gets out of the illegal arms business. When approached by his friend Argit, he turns down his offer. However, Argit convinces him to come, and is imprisoned by Vulkanus, forced to produce Taydenite. He is saved later. He doesn't tie his connections to the underworld though. He responds to an ad to break a safe for a $1 million reward. However, he refuses to free P'andor when he learns of the radiation. He is tricked to free him anyway, but seals him back away, with backup from John. When the group is sent to the Plumbers Academy to become official Plumbers, Kevin is the only one to be excited. He acts as the responsible one who tries to stay out of trouble so he can pass and become a Plumber, fulfilling his dream. When Rob Lucci leads a group to get John, he helps Gwen fight Dr. Vicktor and Sonogram while John goes to save Julie. He arrives to fight Lucci as Wildmutt. He witnesses John's death, and Gwen killing P'andor, Vicktor and Sonogram. He meets Magister Patelliday to give him Charles afterwards. On Galvan Prime II, he joins Gwen when she becomes Clockwork to go back in time, protecting her. He greets John with open arms upon his return. Kevin comes home to find his house ransacked, as his mom tells him on how the alien Ragnarok killed his father. He goes on a vendetta against him. After Ragnarok gets the key to ship from Kevin, the two continue their battle on his ship, after Kevin sent John and Gwen away. He sends the ship into the sun, and seemingly kills Ragnarok. In the Negative 10 incident, Kevin first fought a Techadon Robot, it being intelligent enough to defeat him. After he gets separated from the others, he is forced to fight Lucci, who defeats him as Ultimate Wildmutt. He conveys the message of the Ultimatrix to the others. He goes into the Forever Knight castle with Gwen while John distracted Lucci, and the two are captured. Kevin takes John to an underground alien bar for a boy's night out, where the two have a good time and make a quick buck. They are then called to work with the Forever Knights to stop the Lucubra. John realizes the Lucubra can't control those encased in metal from it failing to control Kevin. During the incident with Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, Kevin gained his own piece of the Omnitrix. He used it quite often to fight, much more than Gwen did when she gained a piece of the Omnitrix. He most oftenly tried to turn into Way Big, but could never get him. He was powerless to prevent Julie from being sent away through a wormhole. Later, he received word from Wes Green that John was replaying everyday twice to look for Julie. He confronts him, saying he didn't have to do it alone, and that they'd help. In the battle against Eon, he defended Gwen from his time ray, causing the destruction of Ditto. Kevin creates metal helmets for the group to protect them from Diagon's mind control, and preventing them from turning into Esoterica. He joins John and Gwen on defeating Winston, who held the last Omnitrix piece. Afterwards, Professor Paradox came and repaired the Omnitrix on John. Afterwards, he and Gwen help fight off the Lucubra. Galactic Battle Kevin's role begins to expand, as he helps in trying to stop Aggregor. He works hard to try and stop him with the other's help. He is called upon to save John, who had been captured by the Separatists. This entangles him and the others into the Clone Wars. Kevin becomes a General, and leads his own army. He gains Eddy under his command, as well as the new Plumber Lucy Mann. He is stationed on Khoros to stop a Separatist force on the planet, as well as try to gain the Tetramands as an ally. He is targeted by bounty hunters, but manages to catch them with Eddy's help. The bounty hunters reveal that Ragnarok was still alive, and on the planet. Kevin finds and fights Ragnarok, seemingly leading to his death again. He later learns that Lucy was a Sludgepuppy, and that she was hiding her identity due to the civil war with the Plumbers and Sludgepuppies. Kevin compares himself to her, and how he feared being rejected. He says that her secret is safe with him. After having his army rejoining with John's and Gwen's, they are ambushed by Sevenseven and his battle droid army. In the aftermath, Lucy is exposed as a Sludge, and is arrested. While trying to defend her, he is arrested as well, thrown in the Null Void while Lucy is scheduled to be executed. John breaks him out, as he teams up with him to rescue Lucy, defying and being kicked out of the Plumbers in the process. The group goes to Primus, where John asks Azmuth to unlock the Ultimate forms again. This removed a safe guard that caused John to mutate into Ultimate John. Kevin tries to stop it and absorbs the feedback energy, and he is turned into Ultimate Kevin. He flies off, and battles John once. He attacks a moon base in an attempt to find Ragnarok's location. He is attacked by Tack, though he is defeated easily. Having no luck, he attacks Jarrett, torturing him for information. Jarrett doesn't give him the info, and is killed. He does, however, learn about a Separatist meeting, where Ragnarok could possibly be. Ultimate Kevin collides with Ultimate John and Ultimate Michael, as the three have a three way battle, none of them gaining an advantage over the other. When Michael tries to attack Gwen, he and Gwen work to stop him, but then get back to the battle. John uses the powers of to revert Kevin and Michael back to normal. Kevin is saved by Lucy as he falls to his death, as he's taken away. After Wes helps the group clear their names and reinstated, Kevin and Gwen go to Earth to recuperate. They are attacked by Metal John, and defeated. Phantom Watch Before the events of Phantom Watch, Gwen and Kevin encounter Phantom, an alternate dimension John who had lost his left arm. They try to find a way to regrow it, when they meet with Sunder, who had recently had his arm regrown. He said that Azmuth did it, so they take Phantom to Azmuth. Azmuth turns them down, however, but Phantom stays behind to convince him otherwise. After Phantom teams up with Albedo, and takes over the Earth, they use Animo's de-evolution bomb to turn everyone into zombies. However, he resisted due to his DNA, so they had to do extensive mutations to him, essentially turning him into a real zombie. He participates in the final round of the War Games, against Lucy. Lucy requests to fight him in order to save him from Phantom's control. She manages to get into his head, and breaks the curse, freeing him. Once freed, he joins the heroes in their last assault against Phantom. He is separated from the others, teamed up with Galactic Enforcers Tini and Synaptak. Once those two are captured, he finds his way to John and Lucy's group, joining them till the end. He uses a new battery pack to absorb electricity, which using causes him to lose control. When Lucci defeats Lucy, he releases a powerful electric blast, going out of control. He is captured as well, and is brainwashed again to fight John. John uses an evolution bomb to revive him. He joins John, Gwen, Julie and Sunder in the final battle against Vilgax, joining Gwen in fighting the Bioids. Ancient Times Kevin's role in this series diminishes. He goes with John and Gwen to go after Dr. Eggman. When John was separated from them, they spent several episodes off screen looking for him. He teams up with Gwen to chase Rouge, then later with Tails to get through the ARK's security system. After John returned from Ancient Greece, he joined John and Gwen on going to Greece to investigate the energy coming from it. He was terrified that the source of the energy was Promethium. Kingdom Hearts He appeared briefly at the beginning of the series, talking about Dr. Psychobos, who had recently re-appeared on the radar. Omniverse Kevin and Gwen make their return to fight off the invading Incurseans. Afterwards, they rejoin John and help to fight in the Incursean War. Upon learning that Ragnarok is alive, Kevin goes off to find and kill him. This vendetta causes the death of Lucy, as he earns forgiveness as he ends the war between the Plumbers and the Lenopans. Dimension 10-X (John Smith 10: Distant Worlds) Kevin appears as the King of MÄR Heaven, and father of Princess Snow. He is possessed by Caldia's Orb, becoming the King of the Chess Pieces. He is saved and reverted to normal by John. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Character Kevin is similar to Omniverse Kevin. He has a job at a garage, specifically working for Mecha in Undertown. He is friends with Argit, and the two are still considered criminals, do a little stealing here and there. Due to the nature of the show, his love for cars is changed to a love of motorcycles. While usually relaxed, he understands more of what is happening than Ryder does. Kevin still has his classic Osmosian powers. He primarily utilizes the ability to absorb matter to give him a layering of material. He still has the other Osmosian abilities as well. He also possesses a knife that he uses on occasion. He is an expert motorcycle rider, wielding a hover-cycle. This is to show superiority to other bikes as his is "alien." History Kevin first appears working at Mecha's Mechanics for Mecha. He is intrigued by Ryder, and joins him in getting his bike back with Argit. The three then start traveling the countryside together by motorcycle, their group eventually growing to include the Road Crew, Fistrick and Corvo. After several bounty hunter attacks, the others leave, and he, Ryder and Argit return to Undertown. He and Argit appear again at a festival where they are attacked by Dr. Animo. On Ryder's next return to Undertown, he and Argit rejoin Ryder on his journey north. Ryder had been given an offer to join the Plumbers, and was hopeful to do the same. When the group rejoins with the Road Crew, Kevin lays low. After Ryder and Ester are thrown into the river, he tosses his knife in after them, helping them to get free. Once making it to Mt. Rushmore, the Plumbers deny to allow him into the Plumbers due to his criminal records. Simian offered him and Argit a job to rob the Plumbers. They do and are captured, further tarnishing his image. Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) In this Final Fantasy based world, Kevin is a pure human. Instead, he has a device that gives him a steel coating over his body, which enhances his skills. This gives him combat abilities. In terms of machinery, he is primarily a pilot. His plane is the Tiny Bronco, which he built from scratch. When it was destroyed, he demanded restitution. He later became the primary pilot and leader of the pilots on the Highwind Airship. Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) This is an alternate future Kevin that appears in Little Red Headed Girl. He was killed by the GalvanicTechadon. *Little Red Headed Girl (death) Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Kevin appears as a primary member of the Rooters, trying to kill Argit. However, Argit escapes, and one year later, he testifies against Argit in court. He then battles Argit in the Tetramand Trial by Combat. He is mutated by the Omnitrix, and uses Toepick's powers to terrify Argit. This causes him to eject all of his quills into Kevin, putting him to sleep. Dimension 30 In Dimension 30, Kevin wears more grey than black in his attire, and parts of his hair sticks up like bunny ears. He takes on the role of Looney Tunes' Bugs Bunny, tricking Khyber into hunting someone else. *It's a Looney World Part 1 *It's a Looney World Part 2 Dimension 222 (Twin Diaries) Gwen and Kevin appear as Plumbers fighting the Highbreed, recruiting Terence and Teresa. *Twin Diaries Trivia *Kevin is a vehicle expert in each series. Though his vehicles are different in each one. **In John Smith 10, he is a car expert, and a spaceship expert. **In Ryder 10, his focus is on motorcycles. **In Final Fantasy, he is a master of flying machines, mainly planes and airships. He can also fly the rocket. *The running gag of Kevin's vehicles continues, in all is the series he appears in. *His personality and past is similar to the main stream Kevin. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:Males Category:Ryder 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Former Villains Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Revived Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Rooters Category:Earth-68 Category:Humans Category:Male Aliens Category:Levin Family Category:Hybrids Category:Human Males